memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
D7 class
|Length =228 meters |Width= |Height= |Decks= |Crew= 430 |Speed=warp 9 |Armaments=2+ heavy disruptor cannons, 1+ photon torpedo launcher |Defences=deflector shields |Auxiliary Craft= |altimage= in 2267}} }} The D7 class battlecruiser was a type of warship designed and built by the Klingon Empire during the mid 23rd century. Many also entered the service of the Romulan Star Empire following the formation of a Klingon-Romulan alliance in the 2260s. ( ; WizKids module: Attack Wing) History The D7-class was the next step in Klingon battlecruiser design, its form being a development of the earlier . The first prototypes entered service as early as 2151. ( ) By the mid 23rd century the class had become the mainstay of the fleet. In the 2250s some D7s were used as prison ships. (Star Trek DIS episode: "Choose Your Pain") Following the formation of a Klingon-Romulan alliance in the 2260s, many D7s entered service in the Romulan Star Empire as Stormbird-class cruisers. (TOS episode: "The Enterprise Incident," FASA RPG module: The Romulans: Star Fleet Intelligence Manual) A variant of this cruiser was the D7-A, which saw use as early as 2269. (FASA RPG: Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update) A significant class variant was the D7-M or K't'inga-class. (FASA RPG: Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update) In 2272, several D7-class ships were among the Klingon vessels assimilated by the Borg, who were manipulated by the rogue Vulcan scientist T'Uerell while she was allied with the Klingons. These assimilated Klingon ships engaged Starfleet in battle, during Admiral James T. Kirk's efforts to thwart T'Uerell's plans, and were destroyed. (ST video game: Legacy) The battle cruiser began to replace the D7 class during the 2270s. The D7 was finally "retired decades" prior to 2377. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture; ''VOY'' episode: "Prophecy") Interest in these vessels by the Federation continued to appear well into the 2370s, as data on this class was commonly found within numerous Starfleet files. (TNG episodea: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost", "Conspiracy"; ''VOY'' episodes: "Drone", "The Voyager Conspiracy") At least one D7 remained in service well into the late 2370s, when the was encountered by in the Delta Quadrant in 2377. (''VOY'' episode: "Prophecy") Variants The D7 class name describes any number of variants of the class, which included many individually named and numbered series. * (battlecruiser) * (D7-D5) * ("Painbringer", D7A cruiser) * ("Bringer of Destiny", D7C cruiser) * ("Truthbringer", D7G cruiser) * ("Bringer of Destruction", D7M cruiser/battlecruiser) * ("Bringer of Agony", D7R cruiser) * ("Bringer of Justice", D7S cruiser) * (frigate) The Romulan-owned D7s were referred to as vessels, and that class name seems to refer to multiple types listed above, most notably the Akif and K't'inga-classes. Features D7-class vessels were armed with disruptors, photon torpedoes, and tractor beams. (WizKids module: Attack Wing) Known vessels Klingon starships * * * * (IKS-4175) * * * * * (IKC-4176, alternately known as the IKS Klolode or IKS Ch'dan) ''Klolode''-class * D7A K't'agga-class * * * * * D7c K't'agga-class * D7M K't'inga-class * (IKC-7736) * * (IKC-7739) * * (IKC-7001, also referred to as IKC K'elric and IKC Va'tal) * (KL-1017) * * (IKC-5502) * (IKC-7748) * (KL-908) * * (IKC-7750) * * * * Other variants *{IiKS|Qaw'qay}} * (dreadnought configuration) Mirror universe Klingon starships ''K't'inga''-class * * * * * * * * * Uncertain *[[IKS Ghargh|IKS Ghargh]] *[[IKS Klolode II|IKS Klolode II]] *[[IKS Kormak|IKS Kormak]] *[[IKS Star Blaster|IKS Star Blaster]] *[[IKS Taj (23rd century)|IKS Taj]] *[[IKS Ekkava|IKS Ekkava]] (KL-818) *[[IKS Tarkan|IKS Tarkan]] *[[IKS Alliance|IKS Alliance]] *[[IKS Flyer's Pride|IKS Flyer's Pride]] *[[IKC Nightwing|IKS Nightwing]] * * * * Romulan starships (Stormbird-class) * * ''Akif''-class * D-7M K't'inga class * * * *code-name Arakkab *code-name Kenek *code-name Ykir Mirror universe Romulan starships ''K't'inga''-class * * * Category:Klingon starship classes